1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductors such as chip scale packages and through silicon via packages.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, to connect a glass lid to a semiconductor package, ultraviolet light curable resin and a solder mask is used on the surface of the wafers. The resin seals the wafers together and the solder mask protects the package from temperature cycles, air, and moisture.